


Baking

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Baking, Bottom Billy, Come Eating, Counter Sex, Food Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Billy is baking a chocolate  strawberry cake in steve’s Kitchen, at one point Billy is licking frosting off his finger witch gives Steve an idea





	Baking

Billy Hargrove loves baking. 

Steve would have never guessed that someone like Billy would love doing that. 

When Billy was younger, he use to bake with his mom a lot, they make pies, cakes, Éclairs and Billy’s favorite; churros. He stopped for a while because his father told him baking is not something real men do. 

But after being with Steve for a while he got back into it.

Today Billy was in steve's kitchen surrounded by ingredients and he was mixing a bowl with batter in it. 

He was wearing a tank top and shorts. Steve comes in the kitchen and sees what he's doing, he just got back from his job. Billy sees him and gets a spoon then puts it in the batter. 

Then goes over to Steve. "Taste this." And Steve does. "It taste good."

"I thought I put too much vanilla extract in it." He goes back to the bowl and starts mixing again. "What are you making?" 

"Chocolate, strawberry layered cake." Billy finishes mixing and pours the batter in a pan, steve sees three others filled with the batter. Then he sees chocolate covered strawberries on a plate. He goes over to them, but before he can grab one Billy speaks.

"Don't even think about it, those are for the cake, there's some strawberries in bowl that you can have." He points to it and it's near the sink. "But those aren't covered in Chocolate." Billy shrugs and starts putting the pans in the oven, then sets a timer.

"Too bad, take it or leave it." Billy says as he takes a container of chocolate icing and starts digging his fingers in it, then licking them. Steve watches those pink lips suck those digits then, looks at his tongue when he's licking his lips.

Steve looks back at the strawberries and grins as he gets an idea. He goes back to Billy and coaxes the icing out of his hand. "I'll take it. You think you can bend over the counter for me?"

Billy nods and does it eagerly. Steve goes over to the sink and gets the strawberries. "What are you planning?" Billy ask.

"You'll see." Steve turns him around so he's facing him. "I thought you wanted me bend over?"

"I do, but I wanna try something first, then I'll get to this." He says as he cups Billy's ass. Steve raises billy's tank top and dips his finger into the chocolate icing. He starts tracing it on Billy's chest.

"Steve I bought that for the cake-Ah!" He gasp when Steve starts to lick his chest. Steve keeps licking until almost all of it is gone. He gets more icing on Billy's chest, this time near and on his nipples. Billy shivers when Steve licks them. Steve then bites the skin making Billy yelp.

Steve gets more icing and puts some on his stomach. "Steve." Billy moans, steve keeps biting and sucking. Billy will soon have hickeys all over him that steve will love to stare at. Steve loves marking up Billy. 

After he's done with that, he turns Billy back around and bends him over. Then he pulls his shorts down. "No underwear today?"

"Felt like going commando today, plus I forgot to do laundry." Steve chuckles and gives Billy's ass a playful slap. Billy squirms But steve grabs a hold of his hips to keep him still. He gives the ass one more slap, loving how it turns pink. 

Steve gets a strawberry and bites the tip off. Grabbing one of the asscheeks, he spreads Billy open, exposing his tight pink hole. "You're so beautiful here." Steve whispers. "You're a freak Harrington." Billy mumbles while blushing. 

Steve puts the bitten strawberry near his hole and traces it around, making sure the juice from the berry gets on the entrance. He then pulls it back then starts licking the hole. "Shit." Billy moans. Steve licks then gets his tongue in for a minute before pulling back. 

He puts the strawberry back on his hole and squeezes it a little to get more juice on it, steve puts his tongue back and Billy whimpers at the feeling. Steve licks, sucks on the rim and nips at it. He sticks tongue back in and enjoys the taste of the fruit and Billy. 

He squeezes Billy's ass and eats him out like he's the the most delicious meal ever. Steve pulls back and eats the rest of the strawberry. Then steps away from Billy to go the fridge. "I'm not done, so stay there."

In a few seconds Steve comes back with a bowl of vanilla icing. "Is this for the cake too?"

"Yes and if you use it all, I'll kick your ass." Steve rubs his back and kisses his shoulder. "I won't, promise." Steve sets it the bowl down and dips his fingers in it. He spreads Billy open again and gets the icing around his rim. Once it's spread steve starts licking the icing off. 

Every time he licks it off, he puts more there. "S-Steve." Steve gets some more on his finger and sticks it in Billy for a quick minute. He pulls it out and wiggles his tongue in, licking the icing out of him. He keeps rimming Billy until the other boy comes. 

Steve gets his hard member out and starts jerking off, he exposes Billy's hole again and comes on it, watching it drip down. "So fucking hot babe." Steve grabs a strawberry and swipes it through the come on Billy.

He pulls Billy off the counter and pulls his shorts back up. "Here." He says offering the strawberry to Billy. Billy takes it with his mouth and eats it, Come and juice going down his chin.  "God I love you." Steve was about to kiss him but the timer to the oven goes off and Billy goes pass him to get his cakes out. 

He takes each one out and sets them on the counter.  "Billy is it okay I can have-"

"No." Billy cuts him off as he got a cake out of a pan and onto a plate. "I just gave you the best rim job and I still can't have a Chocolate strawberry?"

"That's because you used up most of my chocolate icing." Steve sighs and goes over to him, then gives him a kiss. 

"I'll go to the store and get more." 

"You better."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, leave a comment and a kudo. Especially comment I really want feedback


End file.
